Rewind
by Murder Cassanovas
Summary: TimeTravel. During Obito's and Kakashi's fight in the other dimension, Obito ends up sending Kakashi back in time, accidentally. Kakashi ends up in his twelve-year-old body, and there's strange side-effects from his transportation to the past. some MinatoKushina ObiRin. hints of KakaRin. Eventual ObiKaka
1. Chapter 1

Naruto is obviously not mine, but the ideas in this are mine. Yo, hey everyone, here's another story for you guys. Tell me what you guys think, so far.

Summary: TimeTravel. During Obito's and Kakashi's fight in the other dimension, Obito ends up sending Kakashi back in time, accidentally. Kakashi ends up in his twelve-year-old body, and there's strange side-effects from his transportation to the past. some MinatoKushina ObiRin. hints of KakaRin. Eventual ObiKaka

 **Rated: T**

* * *

He snapped up from his sleeping position with a pounding headache and shakes that made it hard to stand. He stumbled, but caught himself on the edge of the bed. His one eye traveled across the familiar, yet not exact, room. He recognized this place from somewhere.

He went to where he thought the bathroom was. It couldn't have been! He reached the room and stared at the mirror. He slowly opened his other eye, and two perfect wide eyes stared at him.

 _You got to be kidding me._

"I'm in the past," he whispered in slight disbelief, fingers gingerly running over the eye that should have had the scar, that should have had the sharingan. His own eye just stared right back at him.

He didn't know when exactly, but he knew around the time he was at. He had a feeling that he should make his way toward the training fields, so he did, covering his eye out of habit with his hitai-ate. Then, he brought it back up to his forehead with a small frown.

He did have the use of his eye, and the sharingan didn't reside there; therefore, he didn't need to cover it to conserve chakra. His hands shook a bit as he reached his front door. He tried to steel himself. He couldn't exactly remember how he acted when he was younger.

All he remembered was his constant ninja code deal, being serious and strict... and such. He opened the door, slowly.

 _Well, here goes nothing._

* * *

He made his way there, and to his surprise, he saw non other than his childhood teammate. He sucked in a breath as he neared her. "Hello, Kakashi," her very much alive voice greeted. Kakashi didn't know how to react, too shocked to reply. Rin Nohara was very alive and well.

Kakashi honestly felt the need to apologize over and over again. He still hadn't responded to her, but his silence seemed the correct response since she just gave a slight smile. Kakashi's heart melted just a bit. _She was alive_ , his brain kept telling him. He didn't kill her.

Then, Kakashi heard another voice that nearly sent him over the edge. "Morning Rin, Kakashi."

"Sensei," Kakashi whispered, receiving the big smile he hadn't seen since he had been young. His sensei, practically his own student's look-alike, ruffled up his hair lightly. Kakashi didn't move away, even if he remembered squirming away from the action.

"Now where's Obito, I wonder." Minato-sensei had turned his attention away from his silver-haired student to look for the typically latecomer.

Obito. Kakashi's mind had to remind him that Obito still was good. He debated on if he should get rid of the Uchiha before he began a problem or leave him be for now. However, when the raven-haired boy arrived, Kakashi couldn't bring himself to kill him.

Perhaps, since he was in the past, he could change the future for the better. He'd have to be careful. He was too busy thinking to hear someone talking to him. He shook his head and questioned. "Hn?" He could only stare at Obito, who seemed extremely annoyed with him already.

"I said. 'Stop staring at me.' Are you deaf?" Obito's dark eyes narrowed at Kakashi.

Kakashi raised a brow, hoping that was a satisfying movement that he would have made when he was young. Obito had glared more at him.

"Stop it." His fists clenched at his side.

Something told Kakashi that he should retort along the lines of seeing nothing anyway, but he didn't want to fight. He just glanced at the ground, desperately wanting to stare at his precious Icha Icha book, but of course, he couldn't.

Kakashi let his bangs hide his eyes. Maybe he'll bother someone else. "Kakashi." His head snapped up to meet the blue orbs of his sensei. "What do you say of a spar? With me," he added.

Kakashi would have smiled, but he knew he really didn't at this age. "Hn," was his answer, but he stepped away from his ex-teammates, or was it past teammates or just plain teammates? He got ready as Minato nodded to him to start. He exhaled loudly.

He wasn't a hundred percent certain if he'd have his current strength- future strength- or his past abilities. He made a quick attack, but not to his full extent. Minato just easily side-stepped him and threw a punch at his head. He had to duck as fast as he could to prevent the hit.

Alright, so it was the timeline's strength. He jumped backward to avoid another attack. However, the next attack got him a bit. It struck his shoulder, but he only skidded back a few inches. His tolerance for pain was less than his older self, but he could manage.

Many jutsus ran through his head, but he knew that he couldn't do them yet. He still tried to remember the ones he could though.

He dodged a foot this time and sent out a punch. Suddenly, lightening exploded out of his fist as it hit his sensei. Minato flew back into the trees and brush. _Smash._ For a second, Kakashi just stared at his hand in mild fascination, bringing it closer for a better look.

He didn't even do anything. While he gazed at his hand, Obito's mouth was hanging open as his eyebrows narrowed, and Rin blinked. Then, all at once, they all ran to help their sensei, only to find him laughing when Kakashi tried to say that he was sorry.

Obito eyed the Hatake a bit. He never heard him say that unless it was major. Kakashi could not help that his eyes widened at Minato laughing. He thought he injured the man, severely, but clearly he didn't or he was hiding it.

"Okay, since Kakashi won this time, how about we get ramen? My treat." Minato said after all the laughs were out of his system.


	2. Chapter 2

Rewind: Chap. 2

Rated: T

* * *

Kakashi took a bite of his ramen without anyone seeing his face. His head started spinning, causing the food to spiral. This was a side-effect of time travel, at least he thought. He felt like he was going to throw up, so he did. He ran off and threw up right on the side of the street, groans escaping his mouth.

Closing his eyes, he sucked in a breath, waiting a few more seconds before putting his mask over his face again. It was just in case he ended up doing it again. He turned to see Minato's team seven looking over at him. Rin and Minato seemed worried, while Obito had his arms crossed with an irritated expression on his face.

He did like attention, in the past and in the future. Some things never changed. He gave his smile that made his eyes curl upwards in a high "n," and instantly tried to cover it up with a glare. "I'm fine." He left them in favor of his house.

Little did he know, Obito stated after he left. "Something's wrong with him." He wasn't just referring to the obvious sickness either.

* * *

He went home, shut and locked his door, and went to his bookshelf. There _had_ to be something here.

He searched until he found a few books that were a possible help. He placed them on him bed and took off to find a store to buy more. After all that was done, he had paid a small amount for five books, and he already had three, so that made eight.

Also, there was the scroll. He opened a pocket sized book with a purple and black cover. He started on page one and went to the next one and then the next. Nothing yet, so he switched to the scroll.

As he opened it, he saw a diagram. It had multiple circles with a giant oval around them all. He studied it, the page and the inscription. He grabbed a piece of paper and started to create a similar diagram, but different since it was according to the writing.

Kakashi bit his lip and frowned. Out of habit, he covered his one eye. He didn't know what he should do or how this was going to help him. He just didn't want the course of events to lead to the nightmare he had been in.

He went to put his things away, starting with the scroll and the bigger books. He set them on an empty shelf, and he went to put the smaller books next until he heard a knock. _Bang. Bang._

He quickly threw his books off the bed and out of sight as someone barged through his door. His eyes met with those of Obito Uchiha's. He started to slouch his shoulders like he would often do, but straightened when he remembered that he was in a different time. Kakashi just stared, as the other one glared.

"What is wrong with you?" Obito practically growled at him, pointing a finger in the other's chest.

Kakashi had his arms crossed now. "What's wrong with me? You're the one that almost broke down my door." He said matter-of-factly.

Obito blinked a bit, but then he started up again with something about Kakashi's bad attitude.

Kakashi was glad to have his two bickering boys in his team, so he was pretty much still used to all the arguing. Sasuke and Naruto. He shoved them down as a wave of sadness came over him. Out of nowhere, a pain stabbed Kakashi's eye, and he doubled over, clutching his eye as red ran through his fingers.

Obito immediately forgot his suspicion and anger. He went over to help because he never seen Kakashi show so much emotion before, and since his teammate was now on the ground. "Ka-"

Kakashi pushed past him and into the bathroom. After he shut the door, he removed his hand and his hitai-ate. His reflection had his scar and Obito's sharingan. His eyes widened as he realized the door opening behind him.

He tried to cover it up, but Obito must have seen something, since he saw Obito's own eyes widen.

"A sharingan? Wait. Why do you have that?"

"I've always had it." Kakashi lied bluntly as he went past the raven. It was a plus that the blood covered his scar, then.

Obito raised a brow. "I know that's not true."

Honestly, Kakashi remembered Obito being stupid at this age or perhaps his younger self did.

"Where did you get it? And if you don't answer, I'll tell Minato-sensei." Obito grinned when Kakashi froze.

"No, no... Uh, fine, I got it from an Uchiha, alright?" He covered his eye and made his way to the door.

Obito started firing out more and more questions, only pausing in walking when he noticed the books scattered next to the bed. Then he started up again.

Kakashi snapped. "It's all because of you!" He blinked at his outburst as did the other. Obito's voice was soft as he questioned.

"What?"

Kakashi suddenly threw him to the ground with a kunai stuck to his jugular as he pinned him down. He knew that it would be easy to cut through the flesh and get rid of the problem... before he became a problem, but yet again he couldn't. Perhaps it was all that his student talked about or what he did.

Kakashi learned that anyone could change with a little compassion and determination, main example Gaara and Naruto.

"... Obito," Kakashi was deadly serious. "Promise me something."

Obito looked confused when Kakashi let him go and stood.

"Whatever happens on our next mission, you stick with me." He grabbed hold of the raven's collar and glared with his only good eye now. "You stay in my sight or you stick with Rin, but no matter what, promise me you'll let a rock crush me and stand by Rin, instead." He didn't know when he ended up pleading, but at the end he was.

Obito just stared. He was confused all the way through. What was Bakakashi talking about? Of course he'd protect Rin no matter what, and what's with the rock, was it a trick? And... why did he look like he was about to cry all of a sudden?

Kakashi shoved him through the door, closed it after. He exhaled a few times. He didn't know what made him spill so much. He put the palm of his hands into his eyes and his body shook. This time it was from emotion and not the after-affects of the fight or transportation to this time.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

REVIEWS:

Prescripto13: Thanks for the reviews. Yeah, Obito may get annoyed with Kakashi, yet he still cares for him as a comrade (and a bit more, at least later on).

Idondoshit: Thank you, I'm glad you found it cool. Just tell me any way it could be better.

Guest: Well here ya go, the next chapter coming right up!

derna: I'll include more of ObiRinKaka, but it will turn out to finish as ObiKaka. Sorry if you don't like it too much.

* * *

Rewind: Chap. 3

Rated: T

The next morning came and Kakashi was awaken by the sun hitting his good eye. He didn't bother to sit up yet. He felt terrible, especially with the constant sharp pain in his eye. He didn't want to get up, so he fell back asleep. It wouldn't matter if he was late, at least not too much.

* * *

Minato and Rin had shown up for training on time, yet there was no Kakashi. Actually, Obito even arrived before Kakashi. Minato was actually getting quite worried about the preteen. "Come with me you two." He was followed by a silent Rin and an angered Obito.

Obito would have got yelled at by Kakashi for being late, yet he was the one late. Obito stomped after his other teammate and their sensei. He was still perplexed about what Kakashi's promise had been or that it was all _because of him_! He didn't agree to the promise, since he had no idea what he was talking about.

He honestly wasn't too angry about Kakashi's threatening just that Kakashi blamed him for everything. Clearly, he had nothing to do with that sharingan or Kakashi's sickness. Damn heartless bastard. Obito thought with an annoyed expression still present on his face.

Minato knocked on the door. No answer came from the inside, yet Kakashi's chakra was located in there. Obito tensed when Minato opened the door by the handle. Rin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him a light smile.

No matter what, Rin could cheer him up somehow, and her smile made the rest of his exasperation disappear. He couldn't help the identical smile that rose to his face.

When the door opened, they saw Kakashi sitting up in bed. "Yo," was Kakashi's greeting. Kakashi glared at himself more than anyone else. That was definitely not what he would have said when he was young. Everyone stared at him incredulously.

Kakashi rushed to his feet, grabbing a book off his bed and placing it on his person.

"Ready," he stated. "Excuse me sensei, I had a late night intruder." He pointedly stared at Obito then back at Minato.

It was surprisingly easier to go between two personalities than he'd thought it would be, which couldn't be good.

* * *

Minato's Team Seven was now practicing for the day after they got their last member from his apartment. Kakashi twirled around Obito easily, like he used to, not so much in his time. He back flipped out of reach and couldn't help but tilt his head.

At least he could hold back his smile. Obito glared furiously at him and attacked again. Kakashi got hit, but rolled up to his feet and got out of the way of Obito's hand. Obito huffed when Kakashi yet again dodged. He wasn't all focused on the fight. He was actually thinking about last night.

Rin and Minato were on the other side of the field as they spared. Minato fluently moved out of her incoming attacks. Too involved with the other fight, Kakashi ended up on the ground with Obito standing over him. "Oof," he grumbled, rubbing his backside.

Obito, who seemed unmoved at his almost victory, looked at him angrily. This isn't right. He knew Kakashi was greater in speed and strength, especially after the other day with Minato-sensei's and Kakashi's fight. He went to say something, but his legs were swept out from underneath him. He landed on his back, and as he could to his feet, he watched as Kakashi did a few hand signs.

Obito saw the lightning a second after he realized what his teammate was doing. He scrambled to his feet.

Kakashi had thought it would be alright if he used a technique instead of hitting Obito, since he thought he'd be able to control the lightning in this way. Apparently, he was wrong. The lightning rushed from his palm, expanding farther than it should at this age. He watched as the blue light flashed in Obito's dark eyes.

It went straight for him. Kakashi tried to bring it back, and he did, but at a price. It started to retract back to his body as his forearm started to burn underneath the fabric. He gritted his teeth to prevent a scream as he felt the skin break apart and burn at the same time.

Obito held his hand tentatively, which the lightening barely touched his fingers. Obito's hand felt numb after he winced and he touched it. Static struck his other finger, and he yelped.

Rin went to help Kakashi, but he glared at her. It wasn't directed at her exactly, more to the pain than anything else. "Help him." He ordered her, so she made her way to the young Uchiha.

Kakashi held his wrist and looked to where he knew there was at least a burn and a gash. No blood seemed to be leaking through. Why... Why did it do that? He clenched his hand as red slowly came from underneath his clothing.

Before anyone noticed, he wiped it off and glanced blankly at the raven-haired boy. He was so much different from his older self. Kakashi turned away from all of them, wondering if he was just making it worse in being here.

His mind drifted to all the bloodshed from his time. It could have ended worse. In fact, his students might not have even been there. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura could have died before his eyes or... They could have been- He refused to finish the sentence.

There was many what-ifs in a situation like this. Kakashi just thought he'd have to try his best then return to his time to prevent anything else major happening. Yes, he would miss Rin and Obito from this time, but who knows maybe only this timeline was affected or perhaps it affected his as well, but he wasn't too keen on that idea.

He would have to wait until their mission, whenever that was, and make sure Obito and Rin were _not_ captured or injured in any way. The mission should at least be a few weeks away from this day, so he had some time to figure out a plan.

If he had to, he would make sure he was underneath that rock. Therefore, he wouldn't have been able to... kill Rin. That was still hard to think about to this very day. It sent a pain through his chest, but he shoved it away.

He needed to stay composed for their sake and his own personality for this time. Immediately after coming back to his surroundings, someone grabbed his right forearm and forced him around.

Kakashi screamed out and pushed his attacker away.


	4. Chapter 4

Seika-san/ Idondoshit/ Prescripto13: Thanks for reviewing!

Also, thank all you guys for reading and favorites/follows.

* * *

Rewind: Chap. 4

Rated: T

He saw himself turn around and throw the older Obito to the ground. With a kunai in his left hand, he threw it at the man. The man let out a squeak as he unceremoniously fell once again to his backside. Kakashi, who had been glaring, raised a brow. Obito, the older one, wouldn't have done that. In fact, Kakashi would probably end up with that same kunai in his back.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes out of confusion as the ground started to dissolve away and grass replaced it. The other dimension went away as Obito just stared with two black wide eyes. Wait, _two_? Kakashi watched as the younger Obito seemed to materialize right where the older one had been, in the exact position.

Realization hit him hard. Kakashi backed up, making sure to put his hands behind him back. "Next time, expect the unexpected, Obito," he stated with no emotion and left the field. When he was far enough out of sight, he rushed home.

Slamming the door behind him, he exhaled loudly. What was wrong with him? His hands went to his eyes as he sighed once more. The plan was to make sure they were fine, not end up killing Obito when Kakashi didn't need to.

Yeah, Obito was a disaster in his time, but he wasn't in this time, not yet anyway. If Kakashi kept acting in this way, he would single-handedly create the very monster he was trying to get rid of.

He breathed in and out to control his heart rate. He'd have to be extremely careful, then. He made his way back to his older team, present team? Past team? He could never figure that out. He met them on their way off the field.

He could practically see steam rising from the young Uchiha, but he said nothing, except his gaze went to Rin, who was bandaging up Obito's hand. It reminded Kakashi of the other time she had to fix him up.

He forced his smile away to stare coldly at his sensei, who looked a bit disappointed. He honestly did not like that look, and he looked away. He decided to watch Rin and Obito.

When Rin stared at her handiwork, Obito sent a heated glance at Kakashi, but he ended up smiling again as the brown eyes met his dark ones.

"You have to be careful." She scolded him lightly.

He chuckled, placing a hand on the back of his neck. "Sure thing!"

Kakashi swirled around, back to them. It reminded him of Naruto. He closed his eye. The blond of his team, the almost splitting-image of his ex-sensei, who was staring at him now, he could feel it.

Kakashi said lowly. "Someone's over there." His eye opened and stared off into the mess of trees in front of him. Obito and Rin went quiet as they looked to their sensei.

Minato sensed it as well. "It seems like-"

"A civilian," finished Kakashi with a narrowed eye. He wouldn't have done this if he was in his real timeline, but he decided it was acceptable now.

Minato nodded. "Exactly." He started toward the tower, but paused when he realized his team was following. "Uh." He smiled at his powerful group. He had an Uchiha, a medic-nin, and a slight prodigy. Minato didn't exactly have favorites, yet Kakashi has been surprising him as of late, more than the others. Minato thought he'd seen it all, but he was mistaken.

His team silently waited for Minato to continue, all gazes locked with his except Kakashi's, which was normal.

"I have to leave you guys early today."

* * *

That was how Kakashi found himself with his other teammates, making their way down for some ramen without the physical adult in tow. Kakashi made sure he was silent, even if Obito was giving a very dirty look. In his time, he would have been amused and asked him if he could stop.

That would probably make Obito stop, but Kakashi knew he couldn't, so he kept his mouth shut. They sat down and started to eat, well, Obito dove in and Rin actually ate like a normal human being. Kakashi didn't even pick up his chopsticks.

His mind made him study the ramen. It remained the same in his time, pretty much. Kakashi was brought back to this reality by Rin's announcement.

"I'll be right back." Obito frowned at that.

"You're coming back, right?"

Rin laughed faintly at her raven-haired friend. "Of course."

Obito nodded, while Kakashi did the same. Deep down, Kakashi was worried that it would be the last time he saw her. He hoped not. He slowly took a bite of food, making sure Obito was distracted with his own food first.

Kakashi glanced up to see Obito slurping the last of the noodles from the bowl. He grinned beneath his mask, remembrance of his new team came to him. Sasuke's obvious annoyance at Naruto's loud and fast intake of his favorite food with Sakura fawning over Sasuke, despite his rude personality.

Sasuke was almost a bit like himself when he was younger, while Sakura had a resemblance to Rin, and Naruto and Obito, identical. They both had strange choices in clothing, enjoyed ramen, were loud and outgoing, and wanted the same goal in life.

"Naruto..." He whispered as he watched Obito. He couldn't help it, it just slipped out.

Obito stopped eating and asked. "Who's 'Naruto'?"

Kakashi shook his head. "N-No one." His blank mask settled on his face, while his eyes settled on Obito once again.

Obito placed down his bowl with a brow raised. "I don't think that's the truth."

Kakashi stated. "Think what you want." Suddenly his bowl spun on the counter, and Kakashi clenched his eyes closed. Not again. Kakashi rose to his feet and stumbled away. He didn't get far before his stomach lurched.

He immediately yanked down his mask, shielding his face from people on the street, and the little that he ate came up. He thought the effects would ware off by now, guess not. He hadn't really ate anything since he made it to the past, and what he did came back on the ground.

He didn't quite understand it. Yes, he heard time travel would cause nausea, but it was supposed to be temporary, or he was told. A groan escaped his lips as he felt his stomach try to force more up when there wasn't any.

Obito went to help Kakashi, yet Kakashi threw him off and raced away from him, while pulling up his mask.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, thanks for everything. Another chapter done, and until next time! Tell me what you like or dislike so far.

Rewind: Chap. 5

Rated: T

His arm drove forward, not reaching its true destination, but something else entirely. Instead, it broke through her chest. He struck her heart. It thudded loudly for the last time as he was nearly ripped apart like she was. A tear slipped down his cheek, followed by another and another, until he couldn't stop.

The blood stopped rushing to her heart, since she no longer had one. He just stood there as she died. He didn't do anything to save her; he didn't try. There was no point. She was already gone. He felt the rush of chakra through his one eye, and as it began to become unbearable, his vision blackened.

* * *

Obito grinned at Rin. She was looking at some vendor that was along the street. He was indeed lucky to have her as his friend, despite his feelings for her. He accepted that she may not like him that way, but he couldn't help in hoping that one day she might feel the same way.

For now, he was glad to have her around. He couldn't explain it, but after Bakakashi started to act strangely, Obito got a bad feeling. Obito would always protect his teammates, and he felt the need to try ten times harder to protect his loved ones.

Obito was told to look after Rin for their next mission, but he wasn't going to just leave the bastard to himself. Rin smiled at her friend.

"Hey, Obito, what do you think of this?" He turned and beamed.

"Perfect!" The trinket was actually pretty amazing with its designs and colors.

"I don't think Kakashi will like it." Rin bit her lip as she put it back.

Obito went to say that it didn't matter, that it was perfect for her. Even though everything was perfect about her in Obito's opinion.

"... Maybe, this one?"

Obito opened his mouth to respond again, but this time she didn't prevent him. It was Kakashi. Kakashi pretty much sprinted at them. Obito made a face. They all had a later practice because of his so-called sickness, since Obito had mentioned it to Minato-sensei.

Kakashi stopped in front of Rin. His bangs hid his eyes as he placed a hand on her chest, well more like her collarbone. Obito's jaw dropped, while Rin blinked.

Kakashi rose his eyes to look at his hand. She seemed alive, but it felt so real, like he did it mere seconds ago instead of years ago. Kakashi's hand skimmed over to the side of Rin's neck.

He didn't notice, but a faint dust of pink came to Rin's cheeks. Obito glared at Kakashi's hand. Still, Kakashi didn't notice. He was focused on her heartbeat. _Thump, thump._ It was there alright. Strong and healthy, and not destroyed by his own hand.

It was a dream of a different reality, his true reality. He removed his hand and smiled brightly behind his mask. It didn't matter that he didn't smile really at this time. but he was so relieved. Rin's blush deepened as Kakashi's eye made the "n" shape, a weird shape in Obito's opinion.

Good morning or any greeting didn't seem right at the moment, so Kakashi bowed his head a bit and walked off soon after.

Obito clenched his hands at the scene. "Why'd you let him touch you like that?" He had to hold back his temper a bit. Kakashi didn't deserve someone as sweet and caring as Rin. In fact, Kakashi was still a heartless bastard with a small heart the size of a spec of dust, maybe not even that big.

Rin gave him a tight smile. "It's alright; it didn't mean anything." From how she was acting, it did mean something to her.

Obito scowled. Kakashi has gone too far this time. Kakashi wasn't going to break Rin's heart. Obito would make sure of that.

* * *

He stomped his way after the Hatake, after training and before his snack, or second lunch with how much he ate. He was going to end this, now and for good. Rin could pick anyone she wanted, just not Kakashi. He wasn't trustworthy to Obito, especially after the past few days.

Obito made his way, following Kakashi as he turned around a corner. He nearly ran Kakashi over when he turned the corner. He was hunched over again, but this time with his mask still fully in place.

"Kakashi, we need to talk."

Kakashi turned to him with a soft expression. "Go ahead, shoot."

He got confused, but shrugged off the odd behavior. "It's about Rin."

He paused as Kakashi nodded.

"Alright, I don't want you hurting her in any way, understand?"

"Uh-" He started.

"She's a nice girl, and I don't need you to break her heart, so remember this: you hurt her, and I'll kill you." Obito threatened.

Kakashi just nodded. He wasn't going to break 'her heart.' In fact, he was going to save it. Suddenly, his dream rushed to the surface again, and he tried to leave, but Obito's hand clenched his right forearm purposely.

"HEY! I'm talking to you-"

"L-Let go." He stammered. The pain in his arm, he could handle, but not the images stuck in his mind. His vision swam as he glanced up at Obito. He finally escaped the grip and darted to the nearest place that had a bathroom.

He hoped it was an individual bathroom, yet it wasn't. Plus side, no one was in there. He slammed the door behind him and pushed a chair up against it. He ran to the sink and blasted the hot water.

It was just like before. In his timeline, he'd always have to do this after the incident. He thought he wouldn't feel the need to do this anymore. He scrubbed his right hand roughly, despite the pain that rushed up his whole arm.

* * *

Obito followed after the silver-haired boy, but paused when Kakashi rushed into the bathroom. He waited a few minutes until he got impatient. He was trying to be serious for once, and Kakashi continuously ran off. Not this time Bakakashi!

He threw open the door, only managing to open it a bit so his body could slide through. He went through, and the first thing he saw was that all of the sinks turned on, water almost exploding out of the faucets.

He went to turn them off, but he heard a weak voice.

"Leave them."

Obito glared as he turned, but it disappeared when he saw his teammate's condition.

Kakashi was propped up against the wall by his back, knees practically up to his ears, and his head hung low. His bangs shielded his expression, but even an idiot could tell he was in a terrible mood.

"Kakashi," Obito knelt down next to him. "What's wrong?"


	6. Chapter 6

Yo, thanks everyone, great to find out people are enjoying this story. Tell me how I could improve.

Rewind: Chap. 6

Rated: T

Kakashi couldn't ponder how this Obito could go from complete anger to wanting to help someone because Rin's body shot into his brain. The beating of her heart finally stopping, and it was his fault.

His hand breaking through not just her skin, but her bones and the major organ she absolutely needed. He whipped his head from side to side. Why won't it stop?! Kakashi made a choked sound, barely realizing that Obito was talking.

He was the one that started this, that created the monster, in a way. He rushed to the closet sink and immediately washed his right hand over and over again. Something grabbed hold of him and turned him around after he fought against the hands.

"Kakashi, stop." Obito's lips moved in Kakashi's sight, but he didn't hear anything else but a high pitched ringing. Obito watched as tears formed in the usual heartless bastard's eye. What surprised him more was that the fluid escaped his eye and cascaded down his cheek.

He'd never seen Kakashi cry even after his father's death. "I-I killed her..." Obito thought he heard Kakashi utter.

"What?" Bewilderment clear on his face. "Killed who?"

Kakashi murmured something under his breath over and over again, as his gaze slid over his shoulder at the blazing hot water rushing from the sink. He turned slightly, but Obito put a hand on his shoulder, holding him in place.

His eye turned cold on the boy. "I think it's clean," teased Obito, who was uncertain of what to do.

"Hn." He frowned behind his mask. Rin was alive at this time, but his brain wouldn't let him realize that.

"Rin's alive, if that's who you're talking about."

Kakashi started, blinking up at him.

Obito grinned a bit. It seemed he hit it head on. He didn't know how, but he did; he just had a feeling. He's been getting those strange feelings after, well, Kakashi's strange behavior appearing. "Listen, when I said hurt her, I didn't mean it that way. Well, of course I did, but... You know, uhm, yeah... You didn't hurt her- but you could- and, uh... It doesn't mean you'll do it-"

Kakashi forgot how much the young Obito rambled on. A slight smile found itself on his lips.

Obito might not know what he did, but he felt better when Kakashi seemed to brighten.

Kakashi chuckled lightly. "I know." He went to the door, but paused. Rin and Obito were definitely alive, and 'good.' Kakashi nodded to himself, but then glanced back over his shoulder at Obito. "Weren't you saying something?"

Obito blinked. "That's right!" He followed Kakashi to the door, trying to remember what he had stopped at. He just remembered when Kakashi started falling to the ground. He went to catch him before he collided with the ground, but he was too slow.

Obito winced for him as Kakashi's body smashed against the floor, not just once, but twice when it bounced off for the second time.

Suddenly, the door opened to show a man behind it. The man raised a brow at the scene he walked into.

"I swear that was _not_ me!"

Without another glance, the man left the bathroom. Obito grabbed Kakashi under his arms and yanked the weight off the floor. Obito stumbled and gritted his teeth.

"Why are you so d-damn hea-VY? Come, ON."

He really didn't want another person to come in and see this.

* * *

Eventually, Obito got Kakashi's body on his back and headed toward Kakashi's apartment. He just hoped no one said anything. His dark eyes drifted to his teammate's face, currently hanging over his shoulder.

He placed a hand over Kakashi's sharingan, over the hitai-ate. It would be so easy to see if it were actually there, but as Obito got the nerve to check, Kakashi groaned and turned the other way.

Obito saw people staring and rushed to Kakashi's apartment. He kicked open the door and closed it behind him with his foot. He placed his unconscious team member on the bed and frowned when Kakashi made a loud choked sound and flopped over in his sleep.

Obito glanced at the books thrown on the other side of the bed and tilted his head at the mess. He always found Kakashi to be a clean freak, but this didn't add up. He thought about waiting for him to get up, but decided against it.

He'd just wait until tomorrow to talk with him about Kakashi and Rin. He just hoped he would turn out okay, at least in the morning.

Obito took one last look over his shoulder at Kakashi's sleeping form then went out the door.

* * *

The next day came. Minato's Team Seven, known as Rin, Obito, and Kakashi, had just finished training with their sensei and were currently eating lunch. Kakashi cautiously sipped his water, since solid foods didn't agree with him lately, while Obito nosily ate, and Rin and Minato ate silently.

The others eventually started up a conversation, which Kakashi stayed out of. He would have done that when he was young, right? He thought it was so. Kakashi took another slow sip and pretended to listen to the conversation.

He found that he couldn't eat solid foods yet, but he could blend them in some sort of way without bringing them up. Kakashi frowned. This was harder than he realized, not just the acting, which wasn't too bad, but seeing everyone.

It was like a smack against his cheek each time he saw them. It brought all his mistakes and hit him all at once. He just didn't expect it to be so conflicting, so strange. He wasn't even close to finding a way back to his time line, if it was even there when he was finished meddling in this one.

He sighed lightly and took a long sip of the liquid.

"... Well, good luck on your mission in a couple of days." Minato's voice registered in his brain.

He nearly choked. Couple of _DAYS_?! "Wh-what?"

It wasn't even the right day, yet!


	7. Chapter 7

Prescripto13 : You actually got it right on the dot; I was getting to that part, when Rin and Minato decide to voice their questions on his eye. As for Obito, at the moment, he doesn't exactly know what to do, so he's going to talk to Kakashi, or try to at least, about his strangeness.

Rewind: Chap. 7

Rated: T

"You don't remember?" Obito asked. Kakashi always 'remembered' everything. His eyebrows drew together as he stared at the other boy.

"Obito, he can't remember every single thing." Rin softly scolded and turned her attention to the silent boy that glared into his water.

Kakashi tried to ignore the gazes, but he could feel everyone's eyes on him. He honestly thought he had so much more time to prepare, and now it was already coming. He didn't have even a week. He had a few days! "When exactly, again?"

He wasn't going to ask what mission it was, since that would be too questionable on his part. The younger him always pretended to know absolutely everything, especially important matters such as a mission.

Minato spoke up this time.

"Not tomorrow, but the next day."

Kakashi nodded. "Thought so." He lied, actually convincingly. After a few moments of silence, Kakashi saw Rin shift closer to him.

"I-I've been meaning to ask you something." She said in her motherly tone that Kakashi used to look forward to when he was young. "It's about your eye."

Kakashi froze, but his uneasiness dissolved from his face immediately. "What about it?"

"Wh-Why-"

Her hand went to lift up Kakashi's hitai-ate, and he jumped off his seat and backed away. "It's nothing, just-" He didn't know what he should explain it as. The only thing that struck him was that he injured himself the other day while training off by himself.

Before he could finish his sentence, Obito jumped in. "That was my fault." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I wasn't paying attention, and neither was he."

Obito peered through his eyelashes at Rin's concerned expression.

"Well... You see, we got into one of those 'unneeded fights,' and he couldn't get out of the way fast enough." He faked a frown. "I didn't mean to hit him in the eye, I promise."

Kakashi blinked. He couldn't believe that Obito was actually lying, not just to their sensei, but Rin. He remembered Obito's truthfulness toward the young Nohara. Not once did Obito ever lie to her, not even if it wasn't serious.

Kakashi noticed blue eyes and brown eyes go over to land on him. He purposely bowed his head like he was ashamed, like he never wanted them to find out his almost defeat at the hands of the deadlast. "It was only a mistake, nothing more."

Rin stood up and approached her silver-haired crush. "Did you check it?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes." Now that wasn't a lie.

Her gentle fingers gripped the edge of his forehead protector, and he closed his eyes and let her do so.

Minato frowned at the scar along his student's eye, while Rin sucked in a breath. Obito studied the scar. Was that there before? His eyes narrowed at Kakashi's face until the scar was hidden again by Kakashi covering it back up.

Neither Minato or Rin wanted to pry anymore, so they didn't bother to check the actual eye. Kakashi wouldn't have let them anyway. He slowly sat back down, slipping out a book with a purple and black cover on it.

He had it since he found the book, hidden in his pocket. He would always read out of it after training in his apartment, but he now knew he didn't have much time. He read and read, barely noticing Minato leaving after the farewell.

Kakashi turned his head. "See ya, sensei."

He didn't care if they stared. He was trying to change his 'personality' little by little.

* * *

He had went toward the training fields to get some silence. He needed to focus. He was fully focused on the text as he leaned against a tree and slid down. He stopped reading at one page, but ended up studying it instead.

It was another diagram, similar to both the one he created from the scroll's inscription and the one originally on the parchment. Suddenly a pain hit his eye, and he hissed loudly.

He placed his left hand to his eye, over his hitai-ate. He concentrated on the page, despite the terrible pain. Eventually, the pain ceased, and he removed his hand slowly. He felt people nearing his place and closed his book as he glanced up.

He remained silent until he saw a little kid, around three or so, stroll over to him. Immediately he recognized the kid to be his student's brother, Itachi. The one that helped with the Uchiha Massacre, the one he helped train.

He frowned, but hid it with a blank gaze. Itachi smiled a bit. "H-Hi, Kakashi."

Behind him was none other than Obito. "Itachi," he warned. He knew Kakashi wasn't too thrilled about people, let alone children.

Kakashi put a hand on the little child's head, face softening. "How have you been?"

"Great." Itachi made a sound that resembled a giggle as Kakashi ruffled up his hair.

"Good... Have you ever wanted a brother or sister, Itachi?"

Itachi nodded.

"When you get one, protect them for me, okay?"

Itachi nodded again.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Try to watch out for your clan members too." His gaze flickered toward Obito, who was shocked and his mouth hung open.

"Yes, sir." Itachi smiled and said farewell to Kakashi, who did the same.

Obito ushered the younger Uchiha off, while giving Kakashi a look. He just received a smirk from the boy in response. He clenched his hands tightly into fists.

"Bastard." He murmured under his breath. He was wondering what Kakashi would gain from being nice, what his goal was.

Itachi glanced at him. "Are you alright?"

Obito instantly smiled at the boy. "Yup, just thinking."

"That's dangerous for you."

Obito made a face. "That's it, you've been spending too much time near Kakashi."


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites everyone.

Rewind: Chap. 8

Rated: T

When Kakashi had left the table that day, after their sensei left, leaving Rin and Obito alone, Obito had started up a conversation with his not-so-secret crush. They didn't talk about anything in particular or of any important, but it was relaxing. Both were chatting carelessly.

They talked about training and even about the upcoming mission.

Then, Obito snapped to his feet. "Crap! I forgot that I had to watch Itachi!" He headed in the direction of the Uchiha Compound, not before giving the brunette a wave. "See ya later, Rin."

* * *

When Obito arrived to Itachi's house, he was only late by a few minutes, so he didn't get a lecture from the boy's mother.

He and Itachi decided to run around a training field that wasn't in use, or at least wasn't supposed to be. Obito, being a kid himself, actually played tag and hide and seek with the three-year-old. It was, actually, fun.

Mikoto, Itachi's mother, was always nice to Obito, even when everyone else disliked him severely. He was a disgrace to all of the Uchihas, yet Mikoto was the only exception. She even had him over quite a few times, and she trusted him with her son, which surprised Obito.

"Obi! Can you show me your sharingan?" Itachi asked politely. He had found out from Obito himself that he had obtained one.

Obito shrugged. "Sure." His eyes immediately swirled red. "How's that?"

A smile hit the younger boy's face. "Mh-hm." He wasn't paying attention too much to what he was saying, since his concentration was stuck on the red of the other's eyes. "How'd you get it?"

Obito chuckled. "Uh, not exactly sure, how, but I got it... about three days ago?"

Itachi tilted his head in confusion. "Did you lose someone special?"

Obito thought a bit and shook his head. Rin, Minato, and even Kakashi were perfectly fine. He honestly didn't know how he got those eyes, and if Itachi didn't know either, then he was in trouble.

That kid was almost smarter than him already, and he was _three_!

"How about another game of hide and seek before we get you home?"

* * *

Itachi had run off to hide, but instead of doing so, he felt a familiar chakra signature nearby. It was Obito's teammate, Kakashi Hatake. He ventured over because he was curious as to what the older boy was doing.

He saw him reading a book, but immediately the book was closed upon his approach. He decided to say hello and be polite, even if the boy was never that nice to him. He didn't expect the nice conversation that followed.

Even the three-year-old could tell Kakashi was more relaxed and not as uptight as usual. He also could tell that Obito felt more on edge when around the silver-haired shinobi for some reason.

When Obito led him away from Kakashi, Itachi tilted his head up to stare at his face. Obito was clearly angry and confused about something. He heard Obito growl. "Bastard."

Itachi wanted to know what was wrong, what was so disturbing about Kakashi's recent behavior. It was an improvement in his mind.

* * *

Obito had brought Itachi home, and he started toward his. He stopped before the door and paused in walking in. Perhaps, he should actually talk to Kakashi. It was driving him nuts in not knowing what was different about him or what the result would be.

He made up his mind and arrived at Kakashi's only ten minutes later. He knocked once. There was no answer. He hit the door again, once more no sound came from inside. He turned the handle and found it unusually unlocked.

He closed the door after he stepped in. He walked further in to see the room a complete mess. Books and a scroll laid on the floor, while Kakashi was asleep near the bottom of his bed, feet up by the pillow. Obito made his way over to the scroll and looked at it.

He moved the scroll, finding at least another diagram of something behind it, and one created out of chalk underneath everything else on the hard floor. He moved them back to their original place on the ground, and he walked over to Kakashi's sleeping form.

He still didn't wake up, even when Obito grabbed his wrist and tilted the purple and black covered book toward himself. On the page was another diagram, similar to the other ones, yet somewhat different.

He released Kakashi's wrist and the book immediately fell out of his hand and to the floor. Obito glared at the other's face. Nothing, absolutely no movement, not even a twitch. Obito, feeling bold, slowly rose Kakashi's hitai-ate to see the bottom half of his scar.

Kakashi didn't wake up nor did he move. Obito knelt down as he stared at the scar. His fingers drifted down to the edge of the mask. He'd never seen Kakashi's actual face, no one has. It was always hidden by the mask, even upon eating it was hard to even catch a glimpse of the pale skin behind the mask.

Obito instantly grinned as he pulled down the mask. Kakashi didn't even respond, which was strange, but favored Obito in that moment. Obito leaned forward for a closer look. There was nothing wrong with his face, it seemed.

That made Obito even angrier. Kakashi was always a book of secrets, and it disturbed Obito a bit. How could someone be so locked up, yet liked by many. It was the skills he had, obviously, and Obito didn't necessarily have that. He would always be the deadlast, the one Uchiha that actually didn't really belong. A black sleep, if you will.

He didn't have outstanding skills. Heck, he didn't even remember how or why he got his sharingan! He was called a moron, and for some reason, he was finally accepting that.

Before, he thought himself okay in that department, maybe a bit slower, fine, a lot slower, than Kakashi, but who wouldn't be.

Now he was thinking otherwise. A three-year-old knew more than him about certain things. That really made Obito feel terrible, but he didn't mind. Itachi was known to be a small genius, anyway.

Obito went a little closer to the boy's face in front of him to continue to stare at the unmasked face, only noticing too late the closeness.

His lips barely brushed Kakashi's when he jumped backward. Obito's heart hammered in his chest as his wide dark eyes couldn't leave Kakashi's still peaceful face. Obito quickly pulled up the boy's mask and ran out of the house before Kakashi could wake up.

Kakashi was going to kill him if he found out!

* * *

Updates will be slower now, by the way. Later!


	9. Chapter 9

Yo, thanks everyone!

Rika24: Slowly, but surely.

Prescripto13: Yeah, Kakashi's studies had seals and anything else he found useful.

* * *

Rewind: Chap. 9

Rated: T

The next day arrived, and Kakashi actually woke up and made it to the team's training on time. They didn't train, which surprised Kakashi. They did have a mission tomorrow, yet they were doing nothing? It seemed only Kakashi was worried about it.

"Sensei," he started. Minato glanced over to him.

"Yes, Kakashi?" A small frown tilted his mouth down a bit as he noticed Kakashi's expression.

"Do you think we're ready?"

Of course Minato did, he was almost a hundred percent sure that his team could do so. He had a great trust in their skills. He voiced his opinion to the young silver-haired boy, but it didn't seem to matter too much to the boy.

Kakashi nodded. "If that's what you think," he stated. He went off a bit to read his book, hiding his nervousness with a blank face. He was going to have to do this by himself. He just had to make sure Rin wasn't captured, and Obito wasn't stuck under a rock. He just _had_ to.

* * *

He sneaked a glance at the silver-haired boy once more from under his bangs. He couldn't believe that he allowed it to happen. He couldn't even believe that Kakashi didn't know anything. He studied Kakashi, and he couldn't help, but see him without his mask on.

As if Kakashi could feel someone's gaze, the dark eye drifted over to meet his.

Obito went beat red and pulled his goggles down onto his face. He immediately directed his attention somewhere else. He desperately wanted Kakashi to never find out. It was only an accident, yet he would get beat for the incident.

Actually, he might not, since Kakashi has been strange lately, but Obito wasn't going to rely on a hunch. His dark eyes turned to Kakashi again, who was reading that book again. Obito tilted his head as he watched his teammate read the book. From what Obito had seen, it was a book about dimensions and perhaps seals?

He didn't remember it all too much, since the next event that happen. Obito felt his cheeks redden faintly as he thought about it. They only grew darker when Kakashi raised a brow at the book and his eye flickered in his direction.

* * *

Minato sensei had to leave early, since he had his own mission tomorrow. That left the three members of Minato's team seven. Kakashi sat at a table and read his book, as Rin and Obito ordered something to eat.

"Kakashi?"

"Hn," came his question in return. Rin asked.

"Aren't you hungry?" Kakashi shrugged at that. He was a bit hungry, but he could last until a little while. Plus, he had to do something. He wanted to, actually he needed to, leave, but he didn't at the same time.

Tomorrow was the day of the mission, where his life went into a downward spiral. It was tomorrow no matter what. It was there, and he needed to make sure Rin and Obito were perfectly fine.

Kakashi slipped out another book. He had thought about Rin, which reminded him of something. "Here." He stated as he pushed the book across the table and within Rin's reach. "Obito found it for you."

Rin may not have truly believe the young Hatake about Obito finding it, but she leaned over anyway and kissed Obito's cheek after she pushed up the goggles a bit. Obito was super confused until Rin's lips touched his cheek.

Obito flushed even more so than before.

"Thank you, Obito." He fiddled with his thumbs and nodded.

"N-No problem, Rin."

Kakashi gave a wave. "Well, I'm off. Later." He didn't give them time for a response.

* * *

He walked to a training field. He had an idea of how to do something. He didn't know how he ended up in the past, but he was sure he had a way in getting back to his time. He decided, after the mission, he would go home. He would leave and never come back.

He placed down his book as he sat down next to it. He exhaled as his fingers expertly made hand signs that were familiar, yet not in the exact order. Kakashi didn't understand if the Obito from his timeline used some sort of fuinjutsu or something went terribly wrong for him to end up here.

He stood as he kept repeating the signs. He got them down, and he did the five signs. He did so as he walked toward a tree. Instead of going through it like he wanted, Kakashi smashed his face on it.

He groaned, hand covering the spot. He was supposed to be able to step through it easily, and then work himself up to going through dimensions and eventually timelines.

He had picked it up in one of his books, well multiple ones and the various diagrams he created on the floor in his apartment.

"Come out, I know you're there."

* * *

Obito had followed Kakashi to the field and hid himself along the trees. He was curious, and he just remembered why he was at Kakashi's place in the first place last night. He watched the silver-haired boy do hand signs that Obito didn't recognize when in that pattern.

He watched as Kakashi ran face-first into a tree. _Smash!_ He had to stifle his laugh. That was hilarious! Obito clamped a hand over his mouth as a soft sound came out. He hoped Kakashi didn't hear it, but just Obito's luck, he did.

"Come out, I know you're there."

Obito hesitated, thinking that he may be talking to someone else. Kakashi turned his head toward Obito's hiding place. Obito slowly came out. "Hey, looks like you found me." He chuckled nervously.

Kakashi's one eye just stared at him. The boy remained silent. Obito shifted from foot to foot as Kakashi seemed to be in deep thought. "Want to train?"

Obito was taken aback by the question. Kakashi never wanted to train willingly with him before. Obito gazed down at his feet, face heating up a bit. What was wrong with him? He must be getting sick. Bakakashi must have gave him his cold.

Kakashi tilted his head in knowing. It wasn't just his imagination. Obito has been staring at him. "I don't bite," teased Kakashi. He smirked when Obito stiffened. "Much."

Obito stammered. "Wh-what the h-heck's that supposed to mean?!"

Kakashi shrugged. "Yes or no. Choose."

"... Fine... yes, on one condition, though."

"Which is?"


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks guys everything. Prescripto13, once again, thank you for your review.

* * *

Rewind: Chap. 10

Rated: T

"I want to know what's with you. The truth, Kakashi."

Kakashi couldn't help, but blink a bit at that. "... You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Obito had his hands on his hips. "I'm from the future?"

Obito laughed. "Yeah, and I'm a girl."

"Well, I learned something new today, thanks." Kakashi smirked.

"Shut up," Obito's cheeks puffed out angrily. "Fine, if your from the future, tell me something good."

"First of all, you surpass me in strength and speed." Obito gaped like a fish.

Kakashi sighed.

"Rin was a great medic. Sensei becomes Hokage. Kushina and him have a child. I have a team." He paused in his listing. "Three kids, an Uchiha, a pink-haired kunoichi, and a blond loudmouth."

Obito noticed the softening to Kakashi's visible eye when he talked about his team.

Kakashi didn't continue, so Obito asked.

"What about that sharingan. How'd you get it?" Kakashi hesitated.

"I got it during a mission," was all he said. He didn't tell Obito that it was his or that Rin had done the surgery.

" _How_?" Obito persisted. Kakashi suddenly snapped.

"It was yours!" Obito blinked at the news and the outburst.

"Why would I do that?"

Kakashi glared viciously. The glare disappeared a few moments later. "A man should not know too much about his future."

"You do!" Obito hollered at him.

"But I'm trying to fix it."

Silence hung in the field after that. Obito bit his lip. "Alright, can I see it?"

"See what?" Kakashi raised a brow at the boy. Obito blushed red, realizing that what he said could be taken in a perverted way.

"Th-The sharingan."

"No."

"Oh come on! Then, I'll train, I promise."

* * *

Kakashi had finally let Obito look at his- Obito's own eye- for a bit. He only covered it up when Obito got too close to his liking. "Hn, now, let's get this over with."

"Wait! One more thing."

Kakashi turned toward the boy that could destroy the world.

"What happens between me and... Rin?" He was curious. How could he not be? Kakashi was supposedly from the future, so he would know.

Kakashi's eyes softened. "You're still madly in love with her, and it seemed to be like she favored you over me."

Obito nearly cheered, but stopped himself. Something didn't match up. He opened his mouth. Kakashi's chuckle cut him off.

"You already said 'one more thing'."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Obito replied with a sheepish smile.

* * *

Kakashi dodged ever attack that Obito sent at him. He twirled around his side to end up behind him. Obito ducked, but Kakashi never went to hit him. Kakashi didn't trust himself to not electrocute the boy, so he just dodged.

Obito snapped. "Will you fight me?!"

Kakashi tilted his head, eye turning upward in that weird smile. "I thought that's what I was doing."

A smirk rose to the young Obito's face. "Neither of us has been _trying_." He activated his sharingan, and Kakashi instantly hunched over with a muffled scream. The red blinked away to reveal the worried dark ones beneath. "Ka-Kakashi, what happened?"

Kakashi withdrew his hand from his left eye. "When did you get it?"

"About four days ago, wait, actually it was after I saw yours."

Kakashi's eye widened.

"I don't even know how." Obito laughed. He didn't notice that Kakashi was in deep thought now.

Obito was supposed to get the sharingan later on. Kakashi's mind worked fast. What did that mean? He thought. Did his trip to the past create it? Or did something happen in Obito's life to cause it to appear early?

"Hey, Kakashi?" Kakashi opened his eye. He hadn't realized he closed it. "What are ya thinking about?"

"Nothing." He pulled up his hitai-ate. His other eye fluttered open. "Let's try again."

* * *

It hurt was an understatement. It actually felt like his eye was going to explode when Obito's two red eyes flashed back onto his face. Kakashi had to persuade the boy to do so, that it didn't hurt him. It merely surprised him.

It was an obvious lie, even Kakashi thought Obito didn't believe it. Obito didn't, but he oddly did what the silver-haired boy, man?, wanted. He was just cautious. He would stop if he saw even a hint of pain.

Their sparing finally stopped when Kakashi declared that they had enough, well he had enough. The two leaned up against a tree trunk, both panting a bit. Obito smiled at his friend, but Kakashi seemed to not be paying attention because that book was out again.

Obito scowled.

"What's so interesting? It's just about dimensions or seals, or whatever it is."

No response came from Kakashi.

Obito made another face at the distracting book. "Are you trying to get back to your time?"

"Doesn't matter what I'm trying." It wasn't working anyway.

Obito couldn't help, but glare even more. "Is that what you were doing?"

"You ask too many questions."

Kakashi smiled slightly while his eye curved upward. That weird smile, what Obito had called it, annoyed the young Uchiha. Obito huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. The bastard was getting on his nerves.

* * *

Kakashi continuously read the book, while Obito sat fuming next to him. Kakashi didn't understand why he was so annoyed with him reading. Kakashi just shrugged it off. He placed the book in his pocket and stood.

He could feel Obito's curious gaze on his back. His hands went through the signs just like before. His hand went out to another tree a bit away from Obito. His fist smashed into the bark. Blood immediately appeared on his knuckles.

His eye narrowed at the trunk, hands clenching a bit. He exhaled loudly. He didn't know why he was so exasperated with this. He knew that he needed a clear head. He couldn't get it though. He never had trouble before.

He also never had trouble holding his tongue. "Can I help?" An uncharacteristically soft voice questioned behind him. He turned to see Obito next to him. He debated on figuring it out himself, but he didn't have the time.

Plus, Obito was the reason he was here, in this time, in the first place. It was a different Obito, but he was still Obito. Kakashi had an idea that Obito had sneaked into Kakashi's apartment, so he would know about the diagrams on the floor, most likely.

Kakashi shrugged a shoulder. He needed all the help he could get in this time.


	11. Chapter 11

ioioy77, Prescripto13, and tineyninja thanks for the reviews, glad you guys enjoy this story. Later, then!

* * *

Rewind: Chap. 11

Rated: T

Obito's dark eyes watched Kakashi's hands. He decided to try to do the signs, but messed up a few times. He groaned. "This is hopeless!" He threw up his hands.

Kakashi just shook his head. "Try doing it slower." Obito made a face, but nodded.

"LOOK. I did it!" Kakashi flinched as Obito yelled and moved very quickly.

Obito grew suspicious.

"What was that?"

"Hn, what was what?" Obito glared.

"You jerked away from me."

"Do you blame me?" Kakashi teased a bit. Obito frowned.

"Is it because of the future me?"

"No."

"That's crap, just like when your eye didn't 'hurt'." Kakashi sighed.

"It's because of the future, not just you." It wasn't exactly a lie.

Obito bit his lip, not realizing the blood flow out. "Can you tell me what happens?"

"No." Kakashi stated. He went to turn, but Obito grabbed his shoulders. "Let go." He ordered. His younger self would have punched him or left by now.

"No, not this time."

Kakashi raised a brow. This time? He thought. When was there a first?

"Just help me with this, then I'll leave you alone." Obito smiled when Kakashi gave a curt nod. Obito nearly hugged the silver-haired boy, but decided against it. Kakashi didn't seem to like even being touched when he's older.

* * *

They worked on the signs until Obito threw in a different sign at the end. He suddenly squeaked as he fell onto his backside.

"Uh-Uhm, Kashi?"

Kakashi knelt down next to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Obito laughed and stood to his feet. "I'm just confused really." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "It felt strange that time."

Kakashi tilted his head. "Care to tell?"

Obito rolled his shoulders. He knew something that Kakashi didn't know, even the older Kakashi. He accepted that Kakashi was from the future for some reason. He grinned. "I don't think I should."

Kakashi remained calm on the outside, but he suddenly felt a wave of rage rush through him.

"Nah, I'll keep this for myself." He adjusted his goggles as he challenged Kakashi with his gaze. "Or... I can, maybe just maybe, tell you, for a price."

Manipulative bastard. Kakashi thought angrily. "What?" He practically snarled at the boy. A flash of ripping the boy's head off came to mind, but he shoved it down. He was confused to why that even surfaced. He didn't hate this Obito, _yet_.

Obito pretended to thought. His hand went to his chin. "Hmm, maybe if you tell me more about your future."

Kakashi's left eye twitched underneath the hitai-ate. "I already told you enough."

"Guess you don't wanna know then."

Obito made his way away from the training field. Numerous times he glanced over his shoulder, only to see Kakashi's back turned to him. The other boy's gaze drilled into the dirt by his own feet.

Obito grew worried. Maybe he pushed Kakashi too far. He debated on turning back, but didn't when he felt Kakashi follow him. Obito couldn't help, but smirk. He rushed further away. He had enough time to get ramen and take a seat.

"Obito." He turned to see a quite terrifying Kakashi.

"Y, yes?" _Gulp._

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed even more on him. "You tell anyone, and you'll regret it."

Obito put up his hands in surrender. "My lips are sealed."

Kakashi tried to nod, but oddly he just wanted to murder the boy. Calm down, Kakashi, what is with you? He thought. He shook his head and sat down. "Alright, what do you want to know?"

"First of all, what was with Rin. You talked about her in past tense, and she 'favored' me over you."

Obito watched Kakashi tense.

"Also, you were worried about killing 'her', which was her, wasn't it?" Kakashi blinked.

"When did I say that?"

"In the bathroom, you said you killed her."

Kakashi's brows creased. "No I didn't."

Obito's eyes narrowed in response. "I heard you."

Kakashi knew for certain that he didn't say that, but he may have thought it. He skipped over it, and he frowned. "Rin got injured, and I couldn't do anything."

"How?"

"During another mission."

"Who?"

Kakashi sucked in a breath. He wasn't going to spill. He wasn't ready. "Enemy ninja."

Obito paused, not totally convinced. He decided to take that answer for now. "Now the rock thing." He ordered sternly. "And..." He kept firing off the questions, but Kakashi clenched his eyes shut.

"That's enough." He finally spoke. His voice was surprisingly even. "You don't need to know too much of your own future."

"Fine." Obito huffed. "What about you?"

Kakashi sighed. "A man should not know too much about his future." He repeated once more that day.

"It's not mine, it's yours."

Kakashi refused to even look his way.

Obito's mind raced to keep Kakashi talking. He wanted the joyful, well somewhat, Kakashi back. The one that talked, the one that did that weird smile with his eye. His eyes widened, and he knew what to do.

He knew what, or who, to ask about. "Can you tell me about your team? The Uchiha, pink-haired girl, and that, loudmouth?"

Kakashi slowly glanced up and hid his smile. "I've told you enough."

"I'm curious, and we are going on a mission tomorrow. Anyone could get injured to-" He stopped when Kakashi's eye widened.

Kakashi snapped his head away. "Don't think like that."

Obito gaped at the serious tone to his voice. "I, uh, I'm just stating a fact, sorry." His dark eyes slid to his unfinished ramen

Kakashi was silent for a while. If his plan went the way he wanted, he'd be the one under that rock. He wouldn't be there for Naruto, Sasuke, or Sakura. He wouldn't be the leader of the future Team Seven. "The Uchiha will be the 'prodigy', while the blond will be the 'dead last', and Sakura will become a great medic as she grows older."

Obito kept silent, even lowering his head to the table. He knew that if he spoke, Kakashi would close up again.

"Naruto is the splitting image of his father, and Sasuke will end up being the Avenger." Kakashi frowned at that. He continued. "Sakura healed many by the time she ends up sixteen."

Naruto. There's that name. Obito thought. Avenger?

Kakashi laughed bitterly. "Then, everything happened. They moved on, and the Akatsuki came. Then," his eye narrowed and drifted to Obito.

Obito froze under the piercing stare. "Wh-What?"

Kakashi clenched his hands tightly, gaze murderous.


	12. Chapter 12

Yo, Prescripto13, Guest, spiralzetsu, and Rach thanks for the reviews, guys.

grandshadowseal: Nothing too bad.

duchessliz: Eventually, he'll tell Obito.

* * *

Rewind: Chap. 11

Rated: T

Obito watched as Kakashi's body flew forward and smashed his own against the ground. His eyes were wide.

Kakashi growled lowly. He brought back his fist and slammed it down. Obito screamed out. His eyes clenched shut, and he flinched away.

"I'm sorry! Whatever I did, I'm-I'm sorry, but I didn't do it yet! It was the future-"

Kakashi snapped out of it when he heard the younger Obito's voice crack. He stood up. His narrowed eye went wide. There was a burn mark right next to Obito's head. It's all my fault. He thought and froze.

He glanced to his hand and saw the last bits of blue lightning go across his fingers. He turned and ran. His feet made him run, dodging the other villagers. He just _had_ to get away.

* * *

Obito's breaths came out in pants. He was frozen in fear. He must have turned into some bad, crazy, nuts, evil guy, or something that even the future Kakashi hated. He frowned.

"What did I _do_?"

He immediately took after Kakashi. He had to find out. He ran until he skidded to a stop. He backed up a bit and saw the memorial stones across the way. His eyes saw that Kakashi's fingers were on it. Obito went to go forward, but Kakashi sped away.

"Kashi- WAIT!"

He went after the silver-haired boy from the future. He followed, and he ended up smashing with something solid.

A hand grabbed hold of his sleeve and held him on his feet.

"What do you want, moron?" Obito glared at the nickname.

"Don't you dare start that again, Kakashi. I hated it before, and I don't need it now." Kakashi sighed and put a hand through his hair.

"Hn-" Obito snapped.

"Stop that!"

Kakashi raised a brow at him. Obito pointed a finger in the other's face.

"Listen here, you become that arrogant bastard again, and I'll definitely tell the whole village on you, everything I know too!" Kakashi's face darkened.

He remained silent. Obito said.

"You be your real self around me, understand that!" Kakashi went to leave.

A hand clenched his right forearm, and Kakashi sucked it a breath. It still hurt.

"And you can be that heartless bastard when we're around Rin and sensei."

Obito go in Kakashi's sight. He glared.

"Not when you're with me, and I don't care what I did in the future, but I won't do it a second time. Just tell me-"

"No." He sounded hurt and in pain to Obito. Obito let him go.

"Do you not trust me?"

Kakashi didn't respond. He didn't even trust himself. How could he trust Obito? He just stepped away. Obito frowned as Kakashi got further away. He hung his head. He must have turned out terrible.

"Ka-"

He cleared his throat and spoke louder.

"Kakashi, it's my time to return my side of the deal." Kakashi stopped moving.

He knew that he needed the last sign. He wouldn't figure it out on his own either. He glanced over his shoulder. A frown hit his face. Obito looked so sad. Kakashi hated seeing his ex, recent?, teammates that down, and he was the reason.

Obito showed him slowly and turned away. "I must have been terrible, huh?"

He bit his lip to hold back the quivering.

"Dammit, I thought I'd be someone, heh, guess not." He shook his head. "Doesn't matter anyways."

He went to rush off, but Kakashi grabbed hold of him.

Obito looked wary at the silent stare.

"You're a genius." Kakashi's eye curved up in the weird smile. Obito blinked.

"Huh?" Kakashi rushed off. His hand was still around Obito's wrist, so he had to follow.

* * *

Obito hesitated. His black eyes glanced around the building that his teammate led them to. Kakashi ignored the glances his way.

Kakashi grabbed a handful of scrolls off the shelf.

"Haven't seen a library have you?" He teased. Obito grew red from anger.

"I have, just not, uh, usually." He rubbed the back of his neck. Kakashi was hit with a wave of sadness. The gesture reminded him so much of his blond student. He shook his head, spreading out one of the scrolls.

Kakashi's eyes studied it quick then went to the next one. He did that another two times. He went to spread out another scroll, but Obito told him to wait.

"What about this one? It seems like the ones on your floor."

Kakashi chuckled once. Obito glared.

"What?"

"I knew it."

" _What?!_ "

"You were in my house." Obito immediately flushed red. It was a good thing the only light was from the candle by Kakashi.

"Do you, uh, remember anything, uh, else?" He went even a shade darker as Kakashi glanced at him.

"Was there something else then?" Obito shook his head fast.

"No-No, not, not at all, why would there be, heh, nope, nothing."

"Very convincing." Kakashi smirked behind his mask, and Obito blushed.

Did he know? He thought in horror. Kakashi gave a shrug.

"Let's just go."

"What are you doing?" Kakashi had the scroll that Obito had pointed out in his hand while the other one placed the other scrolls back.

"It's called borrowing."

* * *

Obito followed in after Kakashi. He felt as if this was prohibited territory. Not once had the other Kakashi willingly let in Obito in his place. He cautiously followed, going the furthest away from Kakashi, the books, and the scrolls. He didn't want to ruin those things.

He wasn't sure if future Kakashi would be able to control himself a second time. "Are you just going to stand there?"

Obito blinked. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get over here and help." Obito made his way to stand in between Kakashi and the bed.

"What if I mess it up?" Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"It'll probably help me. You're the one that got me here in the first place."

Obito's eyes went round. "How?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Silence went into the room. It was clearly the end of the conversation about future Obito. Obito sat stiffly next to Kakashi.

"Uhhh, sooo..?"

Kakashi's eyebrow shot up, and Obito was suddenly covered by the boy. Then, there was an explosion.

Both Kakashi and Obito went flying.


	13. Chapter 13

Yo, hey, again, everyone! first reviews, then the chap.

DarkDust27: Thanks for the reviews. Soon there'll be more ObiKaka in there, just wait.

YahiKonaNagato21/Riddle Wraith: Here's the next chap!

rangelica256896: nice word choice xD

Rach: Thanks, girl!

duchessliz: An explosion caused by, oh, you'll have to read to find out.

Sophiebybophie/Prescripto13: Here, it, comes!

grandshadowseal: you're wait is finished to see what happened.

Becc: Yo, so, so, sorry about the rushed chap. I kind of just wanted to get it up for everyone.

Rewind: Chap. 13

Rated: T

A ringing reached his ears as Obito dumbly blinked up at the young Kakashi above him. Kakashi was basically laying on him. Obito couldn't really remember what happened as he took in Kakashi's state. The silver-haired boy had a red gash along his cheek and his body looked battered. He blushed as he realized how intently he was staring.

His vision was slightly blurry from the dust in the area. Obito raked his brain. He remembered Kakashi and him talking, then, what next? He shook his head to clear it. There was a, something loud, oh, an explosion. Obito glanced down at himself, expecting injuries.

He had none. His dark orbs ventured up to his masked friend. Kakashi didn't even seem to notice their position. He was tempted to reach out and touch the masked one, but decided against it. He did decide to take his time in studying Kakashi, but as he did so, Kakashi, quickly, sprang off him.

Obito slowly rolled himself on his stomach. His eyes were unfocused as he saw a taller figure through the smoke. The person felt strangely familiar to the boy, for some odd reason. The figure had his eyes on Kakashi, and Obito did not like how angry that gaze seemed.

Obito glared, shifting his body. He was about to push himself up, until the two started to fight. When has Kakashi been that fast? Obito couldn't help, but think as he watched. He could, clearly, see the blue light that skittered around the masked boy's body.

He began to slip into a trance. His orbs studied Kakashi. Obito found his way to his feet, just as, the uh, so familiar figure, stood over Kakashi from the ground. Obito glared more and leaned down. He grabbed a piece of the building and threw it at the figure.

"Hey, you, pick on someone else!" He yelled. A strange feeling hit him, and the figure turned around. It clicked. It was the realization that the figure was. _Him_.

The man looked at the younger one. It was Obito alright. Obito shook his head.

"Leave him alone. It's me and you now." He went forward. The man grabbed hold of him and tossed him aside.

"You don't know what he _did_."

Even Obito flinched at his tone. The man continued in a snarl.

" _Who_ he killed." Obito looked to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked away. His bangs hid his face.

* * *

Kakashi had saw the future Obito after he saved both Obito and himself from the explosion. He rushed towards the man. He knew he couldn't defeat Obito, especially at this age, but he was going to try.

He ducked and spun, and he landed a few hits. He started to get tired, and he knew he was losing. One hand came after another, hitting Kakashi back. He dodged as best as he could, but he could only go for so long.

One final hit sent him onto his side on the ground. Future Obito's face was pure hatred. "You-"

Kakashi thought he'd say something about Rin. He didn't expect it to be about the other Obito.

"You made him, weird."

Kakashi wanted to say something sarcastic about the terrible word choice, but he didn't understand what the other was saying. He continued.

"And-" _Thud._ Something hit off the back of his head. He turned to see the younger version of himself and narrowed his eyes at the younger him standing up for Kakashi.

He hated it, so he told him flat out.

"He killed Rin."

"What?"

The boy's whisper came out. The older Obito took that time to disappear.

"Wha-What did he mean by that Kakashi?"

His voice was rising, yet Kakashi refused to look at him.

"Kakashi, is it true?"

No response.

Obito stumbled forward. "Please, tell me he, I, was lying."

Kakashi stood and shook his head. "I didn't kill her." His voice was flat.

Obito was overwhelmed with confusion and pain all at once. He didn't know who to believe. He decided to ignore his crazy self. Kakashi stared at the ground. He couldn't admit out loud of being the cause of Rin's death.

He wanted no part in it. He turned to leave, but a hand stopped him. His eye blinked at Obito.

"If you say you didn't, then, I guess I believe you." Obito forced a smile. He felt his chest tighten. It didn't seem right to Obito. Maybe Kakashi was lying? He started to think. He shook his head.

He would have told me. Obito thought with false hope.

"Since you don't have a place to stay, you can stay at my place."

Kakashi's brow, slowly, raised. "No, I'm fine, thank you-"

"Nonsense! C'mon stick in the mud."

Kakashi was grabbed hold of again and dragged down the street. He felt terrible about lying to Obito about Rin, but he wouldn't have been able to say that it was all his fault, It was already grating on him alone. If he would tell Obito, he would fear that he'd go nuts.

He just went along with Obito towards the Uchiha compound.

* * *

Kakashi woke up with a groan. The sunlight hit his good eye, and he rolled over. He debated on waking up or not. Then, he realized something. Today was the day, the day of the mission, the day that made his life start to whip around him, and he was going to be forced to remember it again.

He gripped his head and bit his lip. He wasn't going to let it happen, Rin and Obito would be just fine. Another idea finally hit him. He was the one going to die. He heard the door, suddenly, opening. "Kakashi, get up!"

Obito's voice made him jump. He was so loud. Kakashi almost smiled, but he just sat up.

"We're going to be late, now up." Kakashi smirked.

"Why would I listen to you?" He didn't expect an answer, but he got one anyways.

"I cooked you breakfast, and I let you stay in the bed instead of the floor."

Kakashi just rolled his eyes at the young Obito's huff. "Yes, mom."

What Kakashi didn't see was that Obito went beat red, not just from anger either.

* * *

Obito and Kakashi were walking next to each other. Both remained silent until Kakashi stopped upon finding the memorial stone in the distance. He, immediately, froze. Obito frowned. He hated seeing Kakashi like that.

He found his hand reaching for Kakashi. Obito almost hugged him, but he ended up squeezing his shoulders a bit. "Hey, you're here, and you can change it, you know that."

Kakashi made a noise and nodded. It strangely sounded like a sniff, and Obito went to question him on the subject.

Kakashi sighed.

"I'll be right back." After a look from Obito, Kakashi continued. "Just checking."

Obito let him go. He crossed his arms, eyes watching his masked friend. Moments passed as he felt a presence behind him. He jumped forwards and spun to face himself.

Obito glared at the older him. "What do you _want_? If you're after Kakashi, then you'll be sorry."

The man before him just stared. "You don't understand."

Obito flinched as the man's hand snapped forward, grabbing his forearm. The grip made his teeth clench.

"She died from his hand."

Obito froze. It sounded so true, so real. He twisted a bit. "Don't you dare speak about my teammate like that."

Red flashed in one eye in front of Obito. "You're going to change your mind."

Pain struck Obito's own eyes, and he screamed.


End file.
